In Asylum
by plannedbyReaperLight
Summary: "This is just a misunderstanding. I just have to prove that I'm not Kira and that I'm not crazy. Piece of cake... Wait, who is this guy and why does he think he's my boyfriend?" YAOI
1. Into the Madhouse

**A/N:** _I do not own Death Note, Sukisyo, the Disturbed song, or anything else that get's referenced here._

_This is an **obvious AU** __the circumstances of which shall become apparent immediately. This is also __another Death Note kink meme request I'm working on._

_**Warnings:** The usual, Yaoi, OOC-ness, and _gratuitous _violence. _

_http : / / dn-kink2. livejournal. com/ ? thread=911571# t911571_

000000

**Chapter 1 Into the Madhouse **

"I just... don't understand?"

L was still shivering the entire ride to the asylum.

Watari sighed. He should have considered young L Lawliet's underlying psychological issues _before_ pushing him through the program. It was only on this latest case that his psychosis came to light. L had been hunting an incredibly gruesome serial murderer that tortured and killed his victims, experimenting on them first, removing their eyes as trophies, and then leaving taunting puzzles and clues for L and the investigators. But as L hunted for the serial murderer, it began to hit a bit too close to home. Eventually L was forced to come to an impossible conclusion—HE was the one committing the murders. Naomi Misora-san helped confirm it.

"He has a name... Beyond Birthday."

He was a murderer—Believe Bridesmaid, Quarter Queen, and Backyard Bottomslash—they all died by his hand.

Watari sighed. L was useless to them now.

"You can still make something of yourself in here," Watari falsely assured his former ward as he led him down the halls of the institution.

Unnoticed by Watari "L's" eyes flashed red.

00000

"Please dad! I'm not Kira! And I'm not crazy! _You have to believe me!_" This was a nightmare! The police, his own father thought he was that murderer!

"It's just for the weekend, Light. Just to be evaluated." Mr. Yagami didn't know who he was trying to reassure.

Mr. Yagami was angry. He was angry he couldn't protect his son. He was angry that his son was a suspect. He was angry that there was even a possibility that his son might be Kira. However he was trying with all his might to avoid directing that anger at his son—unbalanced as he apparently was.

He didn't want to believe his son was Kira but really there was no one else who could have pulled that off—when Blue Ship took Light's school hostage in an attempt to negotiate the release of some of their members _Kira_ _saved the school_ (for which he was grateful but that didn't change the fact that Kira was a murderer) and the thugs all died of heart attacks.

However, like it or not, Light was already on the suspect list and... the timing was too convenient. They still had no idea how Kira killed. Light knew enough about chemistry and police procedure he might have slipped the kidnappers something that would induce a heart attack and manage to get away with it...

The most damning evidence though was the tape the kidnappers made of the hostages. While all the other students and teachers were terrified for their lives... Light remained psychotically calm, like he _knew_ that he was in no danger.

And even if he wasn't Kira...

This was probably the best thing for Light right now considering all he went through at the hands of those monsters! Forcing him to watch, killing his classmates one by one, doing THAT to him...

Still he couldn't believe all of what the doctors were saying. Light was possibly a sociopath? His perfect son? And with the drastic personality changes they witnessed when they put him under stress he might even have D.I.D.? But that disorder was so rare! And it usually occurred among victims of abuse. But his son would tell him if he was being abused, right? He was beginning to feel like he didn't know his son anymore.

But the doctors were right—under hypnosis it was like he was another person. It didn't help that this alleged "other personality" stayed silent and refused to open up to the psychiatrists.

Mr. Yagami had watched the tapes of those sessions—how Light went from being polite, friendly, and nervous to cool and calm with sinister undercurrent of calculating, passive hostility. While in that state he could and would with but a few choice words destroy the attending psychiatrist so that THEY would be the one needing therapy.

They really had no idea what they were dealing with...

And if the psychiatrists were right and Light did have D.I.D.—he could be Kira and not even know it.

Still Mr. Yagami winced at the thought of leaving his son here even for the weekend as they passed a strange man in the hall that looked vaguely like a crack addict and was openly staring at his son. Mr. Yagami forced them to walk faster.

Beyond pretended to be "normal" as they passed in the hall he saw the teen being dragged in by his father going the opposite direction.

_Yagami Moon. No lifespan... Just like me. _

Beyond cackled and Watari shivered at the sound, glancing warily at his ward. Beyond simply grinned. Perhaps this would be worth his time after all.

000000

Beyond caught sight of the boy again in the cafeteria. He stood out because he looked so normal, like a shining example of sanity in this asylum.

Beyond watched unblinking as the boy sadly sat alone, eating the institutionalized mush—he seemed so innocent, so vulnerable... perhaps he was wrong about his assessment...

_No._ Beyond smirked. _He IS like me—he hides it even from himself... Or perhaps, I have to teach him..._

Just then the boy seemed to catch him staring. He looked nervous.

_Smart boy._ Beyond gave a twisted grin and watched as his prey shrunk in on himself, trying to be unnoticed.

_Oh this'll be fun!_

As Beyond fantasized what he would do with the other L managed to gain control again.

It was very jolting for him. In L's perception he had been in the car with Watari one moment and now here he was sitting alone in the cafeteria of the mental institution. _Beyond took control? Was Watari okay? What's happening to me?_

L blinked and followed his gaze to the boy at the other table.

_Had Beyond been staring at that boy?_

He didn't know the stranger but he did look really out of place here. For one thing he was neat and clean. He seemed... lonely...

_Perhaps I should warn him..._

Just then L gasped as he perceived the boy's bright brown eyes seemed to take on a sinister red cast.

_Did that really happen or did I imagine that?_

0000

"**Light! Hey Light! Why were you ignoring me?" **Ryuk whined. It seemed to him that his human kept spacing out lately...

_What? How did I get here? NO! It happened again?_

He had to gain control of this situation quickly or...

The Shinigami chuckled. **"Hey Light—just thought you'd like to know, some creep is staring at you." **

Kira locked eyes with L.

"I noticed."

0000000

When the teen glowered back at him L turned his attention to the so-called chocolate pudding, having changed his mind on having anything to do with the teen—he was dangerous! That much was obvious from his expression, the way he was glaring at him with the ferocity of a jungle cat, his body language clearly read "touch me and die."

L might have discovered he was crazy but he was far from stupid.

L wondered why Watari seemed to have forgotten that...

000000

"Yo, call me Mello, I'm here to see about my..." the blonde, who had obviously been sent to keep an eye on the fallen detective, glanced at the paperwork in front of him again with a start "...rage issues? _WHAT THE FUCK?_ I'LL SHOW YOU RAGE ISSUES!" The rest of the room took cover when the blonde bolted up, wielding his chair, until the orderlies sedated him.

"I'm Rue Ryuuzaki." L's black bangs covered his eyes in shame as he whispered. "I've been diagnosed with D.I.D. My other personality, Beyond Birthday, is a violent psychopath that has already killed three people so in short it would be best if you all stayed away from me."

L knew he wasn't the most tactful of people but in this case he was sure that the majority of the doctors and patients here would appreciate safety over tact; though as predicted most of the room's other occupants shifted uncomfortably until the doctor moved on to another patient.

"Alright, so how about you... Hey!" the doctor shouted at the boy sitting at the back of the "class" staring dreamily out the window. L noted it was the teen from earlier. The boy looked up and gave them all an absolutely winning smile "Hello, I'm Light Yagami and there is absolutely nothing wrong with me."

For some reason L felt a chill down his spine.

000000

"**So, what are you going to do now, Light?" **

Light sighed. 'Told you, can't talk.' Light mouthed at the Death God. End of discussion.

_This room is no doubt monitored and talking to a presence that only I can see will just confirm this nonsense that I'm insane. _

The Shinigami cackled at how annoyed his human looked.

_I'm not insane. _

But...

Perhaps this was some quirk of the Death Note? Some rule he wasn't aware of? That other personality appeared soon after his school was taken hostage. That poor, naïve self who seemed to not remember the Death Note or his mission (which was fortunate since he could only predict the other's actions and couldn't hope to control him)... Ryuk mentioned something like that might happen if he ever gave up ownership and his memories but... he didn't do THAT, he never would!

Perhaps he should ask Ryuk about it later, but whatever it was Light knew it wasn't insanity. A God is perfect. And since he IS God he couldn't be crazy. Q.E.D.

_What I'm going to do should be fairly obvious. I'm getting out of here as soon as possible so I can resume creating my Perfect World. I just have to convince them that I'm sane and not Kira. It shouldn't be too difficult..._

And if that process took too long, well, escaping was an option. Light went over his list of assets.

Since so far he was seen as "non-violent" and "compliant" they hadn't tied him up in a straight jacket, for which he was grateful. But that still left the immediate problem. Since he was locked in here he couldn't judge. He had set things up so criminals would continue to die for the next two weeks however since no new criminals would be dying, someone still might be able to put two and two together.

He still had a scrap of the notebook hidden in his watch, but his notebook was locked away in his room under a bag of gasoline... (he could only hope that they didn't search his room while he was in here.) So assets boiled down to one notebook scrap, the plastic spork he filched from the cafeteria, the apple he saved from lunch and... Ryuk (of course he couldn't rely on the Shinigami for anything but just maybe if he bribed him with said apple perhaps he could persuade him to open some doors for him...)

But escaping should only be a last resort. He should be able to convince them he was sane within two weeks...

"**Damn, this is boring!"** The Shinigami groaned. As Light paced from one side of the cell to the other like a caged animal he had to agree with Ryuk's assessment.

Though it turned out he didn't have to worry about that for long. Light managed to avoid panicking when his door was kicked in, keeping his stoical expression as the weirdo (correction—_psycho_) from earlier stood in the doorway, a straightjacket hung loosely from his skinny frame as he comically held a jar of jam which (not so comically) had a knife sticking out of it.

_He kicked the door in?_

It appeared so as Light spared a glance down and noticed the other's bruised and bloodied foot.

_What the hell does he want?_

"Hello beautiful!" the madman crooned sweetly and stalked towards where Kira stood frozen to plant a chaste kiss on his lips and a not so chaste hand on his ass—well that answered that question.

As that Ryuuzaki guy moved against him Light pondered what to do. Yell for the guards? No. They're either dead or they don't give a rat's ass otherwise they'd be here by now. Light was wishing that he paid better attention earlier because what the hell was this guy's name? He was the one with Dissociative Identity Disorder, right? So was it Beyond Birthday or Rue Ryuuzaki... or none of the above? And besides, Light hated the idea of using up his notebook scrap on something like this. (He might need it later to get out of here.) As all these thoughts rushed through Light's head Beyond never ceased in staking his claim, first forcing his tongue into his mouth... later joined by a hand down his pants when Light remained unresponsive. As tactless as L could be Beyond was even worse about such formalities like asking permission—if he saw something he wanted he took it.

However, as he was about to learn, Kira wasn't quite so willing to be molested…

Beyond screamed as Kira shoved the plastic spork in his eye.

By the time Beyond removed the offending utensil his prey had rushed out the broken-down door and down the darkened corridors.

He didn't get far before Beyond caught up to him (Light had no idea how someone who ran with all the grace of a retarded monkey could be so fast) and shoved him up against the wall.

"You fight dirty," Beyond growled huskily in his ear.

"Your eyes…"

Beyond's eyes were gleaming red and the one that Light stabbed was now no worse for wear, the blood trail down his cheek the only evidence that it ever occurred—it made him look like he was crying tears of blood.

Beyond seemed to give a defeated sigh, "Yes, my eyes just won't go away. Yagami Moon pronounced-as-Light, no lifespan."

'_The Eyes? He has the Shinigami eyes! That explains the lack of lasting eye damage. The Shinigami eyes are forever unless he forfeited ownership. Then does he own a notebook? But then why not use it? If he owned a notebook why would he bother hacking people to bits? Was it possible to have the eyes without the notebook? I have to ask Ryuk...' _

"Believe me, I've tried. I don't want to see but I can't stop it... I can never... stop it..." Then Beyond seemed to return to planet Earth. "You know, you're lucky you're not dealing with my other half. He's more of 'an eye for an eye' type of guy," So was Beyond for that matter (well he was more of an eye for all of your limbs type of guy) but Light had such pretty eyes—it would be a shame to damage them, at least before this night was over. "Me? I'll settle for your ass... and then maybe I'll just kill you, what do you think of that?"

Light surprised Beyond by grabbing the back of his head and kissing him passionately.

Light smirked. _I can use this. I can use him,_ it was fairly obvious what he wanted, and Light wasn't above using any tool in his arsenal to achieve his objectives. The older man groaned when they finally broke apart.

Light smirked. "Are you that desperate, Beyond?" in a seductive voice that spoke of sin. Beyond shuddered as Light shifted his hips and ground them together.

"You're not afraid? I meant it you know, about killing you."

"Aw, really? Then you need to get in line and wait your turn like a good boy..." Light spoke again in that same sultry tone as if trying to emulate an adult movie.

Light was fairly certain that if Beyond was serious then there was no doubt that Ryuk would kill him first. But the Shinigami made no move to do so—indeed he was just laughing his ass off. Ergo, he was safe for now.

"I'm not a good boy," Beyond sneered, pinning the younger man's hands above his head.

To Beyond's frustration-even though he had him cornered and was physically dominating the younger man, Light was still the one in control.

Their eyes met, challengingly, both gleaming a striking red.

This boy reminded Beyond of A before his mind broke under the pressure. A could always somehow top from the bottom—that feistiness was as much of a draw to Beyond as the whole "no lifespan" thing.

Beyond scowled, "If you're not afraid then why did you run?"

"Pardon me if I'm a bit averse to getting raped."

_Mixed signals, much? _Beyond was beginning to suspect that Light was... inexperienced when it came to this sort of thing (even better.) "It's not rape if both parties are willing, Kira-chan," Beyond cackled at the look of surprise that flashed across the other's face. "I wouldn't struggle if I were you."

Light growled and in a sudden movement reversed their positions so that he had Beyond pinned.

"Then don't."

Beyond licked his lips suggestively. "Feisty, I like. Aren't you surprised I know your secret?"

"What secret? You're obviously mistaken."

In a surging moment Beyond knocked Light to the ground on his back and climbed on top of him.

"There is no mistake. You have no numbers under your name. I see it above your head Light Yagami. You are Kira."

_Good, it's as I thought, he has the Eyes and even knows how to use them._

"No worries. The cameras are out. We can chat here. We can do it here. No one will interrupt us," Beyond assured, his calloused hands roaming under Light's shirt—that was in the way, it had to go.

The knife suddenly appeared in Beyond's hand and in a quick slashing motion the shirt was ripped to shreds. Light to his credit remained stoically calm throughout the whole process, even when Beyond gave him a slow shallow cut . The older murderer leered "You'd better keep me happy if you want me to keep quiet. I'll tell them you told me you were Kira."

Light scoffed at that. "Who'd believe you? Do you really think Kira would ever admit that he was Kira?"

"We're in an insane asylum. People do CRAZY things. Kyahahahaha!"

"It would be my word against yours," Light tried to stifle a groan as Beyond painted a line of drool across his collar bone, sucking at the fresh cuts.

Beyond was amused to notice the change in his breathing as Beyond viciously licked and sucked and bit.

_Is he a masochist?_ Beyond giggled. This was too good to be true. After a few minutes of blood play Beyond deigned to answer him. "My word, or rather 'Ryuuzaki's' word holds more weight than yours—even in here. Trust me on that."

_Wow... If looks could kill (yes he's definitely Kira...)_ Even Beyond was startled by the intensity of Light's death glare.

"You don't want to fuck with me."

Beyond cackled. "Yes, I do."

Light shook his head disapprovingly. "So short-sighted," he announced in an even tone.

"Eh?"

"Your plan. It's to just do this one night and then kill me, am I correct?"

"Yeah..." Though it wasn't really a plan, per se. Beyond was done with plans. It was pure arrogance to think you could control all the variables—so why bother? His last one didn't go over too well—he couldn't even immolate himself properly.

_So pathetic. And they saved me for this? Stuck in here for the rest of my life? _

Beyond growled; he had wanted to forget about all that for the moment and just screw the pretty boy senseless.

That was the plan.

"But what about AFTER tonight?"

"Uh..." _Rot in here._ _Hope to find someone as interesting as you to play with…_ Beyond was beginning to have a nagging suspicion that that wouldn't be easy.

"Do you want one night where I do everything in my power to make it difficult for you...?"

Beyond grinned. "Ooh... I like it rough!"

"OR I can do the same to please you EVERY night."

That gave Beyond pause. He liked that idea very much. (And if it got old he could always kill him later...)

If Ryuk needed to breathe, he would have died laughing. "Wow… _prostitution_, Light? You really don't know any limits..." The Shinigami had a nagging suspicion that Light had no idea what he was getting into.

_Hey, it's not a bad price for free Shinigami eyes. _


	2. Lunacy

**A/N:** _Argh ooc-ness. Whatever. it's a fantasy. BTW in case it wasn't obvious I do not recommend dating violent abusive serial killers in real life. It would end poorly._

000000

**Chapter 2 Lunacy**

L slowly opened his eyes.

_I was asleep?_

He hadn't slept in days. What could have caused him to collapse like that? Furthermore why was he all sticky?

_Stupid Beyond and his stupid jam... no wait. It's not all jam. It feels wrong..._ L's breath quickened. _Some of it is blood. __What did Beyond... what did I do now?_

Despite his mind's rising panic his body didn't really want to obey him and fully wake up because he felt very nice at the moment, warm and pleasant and... He was getting half-hard as he felt something around him and...

L's eyes snapped open.

_Oh shi—_

0000000

Light awoke groggy and confused. Everything ached. The last thing he remembered he was in the cafeteria eating lunch and some creep was staring at him... how did he get to be sleeping on the floor in the asylum hallway? The first thing he sensed was the tacky feeling, the warmth at his back, and an odd sensation inside him... it was not exactly uncomfortable it just felt weird and... Light shot awake, part of his brain breaking in the process as he realized what it was. With rising terror he turned around and confirmed it. It was the creep who had been staring at him—and he was currently buried deep inside him, holding him possessively, and feigning(?) sleep.

Their eyes met and they came to this discovery at the exact same time. There was a moment of eerie silence and utter calm before they both started screaming, exchanged blows and bolted to opposite ends of the hall. Still in sync they paused in their flight to eye each other warily.

This was a nightmare. Not only did Beyond screw with another inmate but it had to be Light Yagami. That L got creepy vibes from him didn't really do justice to the feeling of dread he felt around the other boy. To L, Light seemed to project an aura of being simultaneously wholesome and perfect; untouchable and terrifying—he was always wearing that cheerful smile that might as well have been etched in concrete and didn't reach his eyes. L had seen it a few times in his line of work...

_"He's such a nice guy! No one could believe he did all those horrible things!"_

And worse, no one else seemed to see it.

From that moment L had locked eyes with Light in the cafeteria he had just got a visceral sense that this... perfect abomination would be the death of him. But... was he missing something or did Light seem more... vulnerable, more _human_ than when he saw him earlier?

_Was it what Beyond... What **I** did to him...?_

L felt sick with guilt.

"W-What the fuck did you do to me?" the teen was absolutely seething.

"I didn't.. it was Beyond... I-I'm sorry." L tried to apologize but knew it was falling flat.

"You're _sorry?_"

"It wasn't me! It was Beyond!" L tried to explain again. "I have Dissociate Identity Disorder," L stammered defensively.

Light gaped. _Does he really think "the devil made me do it" was a valid excuse? That was never an excuse! Everyone is responsible for their own actions!_

"Yesterday, I warned you and everyone to stay away from me!" He was in the class, didn't he remember? _Does he have short-term memory loss? Or maybe... is he like me? Well, he's obviously here for something._

"I don't believe this! You're trying to blame this on me?" _Class yesterday? What the hell is he talking about?_ The last thing Light remembered was eating his lunch getting freaked out as Psycho Freak stared at him. That's what must have happened. Psycho Freak must have slipped him a sedative in his food and then had his way with him...

"I'm sick, alright!"

"Really? I didn't notice," Light snarled nastily.

L's dark mane fell into his eyes as he glowered at the other boy. Intellectually he understood that Light had every right to be angry but still, L never asked for this either. "Be thankful you're still alive!"

_Come to think of it, why did he leave you alive?_

Light matched his glare. "Stay the fuck away from me," the younger man hissed before storming off.

_Good advice, _L mused. He probably wouldn't follow it.

_Why DID Beyond leave you alive? _That question had stimulated his interest. He HAD to know...

Of course that pleasant feeling of holding the younger man flush against him had nothing to do with it...

But that would have to be later. Mello would probably be checking in on him soon if they weren't already aware he was missing from his cell. L pulled on his discarded jeans, gave himself a quick spit-bath at the public drinking fountain to wash off the jam and blood and other unmentionables, and attempted to sneak back to his cell... and of course ran right into Mello.

At his former student's disapproving stare L thought quickly of a plausible lie... "I just wanted cake!"

L wondered if he should be insulted that Mello accepted that excuse so readily. Mello looked about ready to flip his lid.. again.

"You of all people should know...!" Mello began in a dangerous tone but then took a deep breath and attempted to control his "rage issues" and calm himself down. _Well, miraculously no fatalities have been reported... yet... _"If you want cake then call me! Don't go wandering..."

"Even in the middle of the night?" L asked with puppy dog eyes.

Mello sighed, knowing he was going to regret this but... "Yes even in the middle of the night. Just don't escape out to where Beyond can hurt people! I never thought even you could be that irresponsible!"

This was so very awkward for Mello, having to take responsibility for his former mentor like this.

Whose stupid idea was this-making him be the reasonable adult?

L had the good grace to look sheepish.

"Now would you rather the guards or Watari be notified of this?"

"Neither," L insisted. "Say, what are you doing up so early?"

"Don't try to change the subject!" Mello clenched his fist before taking another deep breath. "I got assigned laundry duty... Tell you what. Help me out here and I won't report this... but you owe me."

"Yes," L said resigned.

00000

_Great going. First day here and get fucked by some psycho!_

Light checked the damage in the bathroom mirror as he worked quickly to destroy all the evidence of what happened. He was covered in cuts, bruises, and bite marks. Fucking him apparently hadn't been enough. The Psycho Freak had to mark and claim him, topping it all off by carving a little masterpiece into his lower back. It was a series of nasty cuts, not deep enough to cause lasting damage but enough to leave a nasty scar in the shape of a "B" strategically placed so that it would show just above the waistband of his jeans whenever he stretched or bent over or...

Light went red with humiliation, becoming absolutely livid. _How dare he? I don't remember ever agreeing to be this guy's property! If I see him again, I'm going to fucking kill him. Damn the consequences._

That line of thinking jolted Light out of his current mental rant.

_What the hell am I thinking? _He was horrified to realize he had just wished for the death of another human being.

Light panted hard, planting his palms against the cool glass of the mirror and leaned in staring stupefied at his own reflection which stared back looking smug and sated.

Light reeled at that.

Hadn't he just been... raped?

Where was the trauma? Well he wasn't really aware when it happened but still shouldn't the very idea be traumatic?

But... it wasn't.

He was embarrassed, yes, and angry, and a bit annoyed but he wasn't the least bit afraid of his rapist... Shouldn't he have more... fear?

_Maybe there is something wrong with me... _Light shook his head in an attempt to clear it.

_Alright, calm down. What he did to me. It was wrong but it was hardly worthy of a capital offense. I mean obviously he's crazy! Otherwise he wouldn't be in an insane asylum! And he genuinely feels bad about it. He tried to apologize... and I'm man enough to forgive him. Still it would probably be best to stay away from him just the same..._

His reflection smiled cryptically... Light didn't think he had been smiling and found it a bit unnerving. Why didn't he recognize the person in the mirror?

He squeezed his eyes shut.

_Dad said it is just for the weekend. If I just avoid Mr. B or whatever his name is, just ignore him and everything should be okay... It WILL be okay. It's just a couple days. Then I'll be back with mom and Sayu and we'll all laugh about this._

Light turned his back on the grinning mirror and stepped into the shower to wash it all away. Abruptly the door swung open (Light had locked the door... but damn if the lock wasn't broken.)

"I'm sorry!" The intruder began apologizing profusely "I didn't know anyone was in here..." L began as he came in with the laundered towels when Light yelped in an undignified fashion. "Oh god, it's you!"

L turned to flee when he slipped in a puddle. Light saw it happen almost in slow motion and without even really thinking about it rushed to save the other man from smashing his brains in, and managed to break his fall... while slipping in the very same puddle and landing hard on the wet, tile floor.

"Light! Light-kun, are you alright?"

Light's eyes fluttered open to see the raven-haired man standing over him with a worried look on his face.

_Beyond..._

To L's bewilderment the younger man blushed a bit, and smiled at him shyly.

00000

**Earlier...**

"However," Light added quickly as Beyond continued to stake his claim leaving a trail of bite marks down his neck. Light remained impassive, much to Beyond's annoyance. "If we do this, we do this on my terms."

"Heh, in your dreams," Beyond grunted. He had a hungry look in his eyes as he pushed him down. He hummed a merry tune, tracing his knife along the chest of the boy beneath him without breaking the skin. He'd get to that later.

Light's stoical expression never changed as he continued. "Beyond, I will give you what you want but under one condition. You are to obey me for the rest of your life."

Beyond cackled, he'd never met anyone so deluded in his life. Still, have to admire the chutzpah.

"Oho! Talking marriage so soon?" Beyond resumed nibbling at his neck. "Oh Kira-chan, I'm not sure if I'm ready to make such a big commitment."

"Believe me; you'll thank me once WE get out of here."

_He is thinking escape? But... what would we do? How would we hide? Surely we've both been burned by everyone we once knew... Even if we did escape we wouldn't get far._"Heh heh. You're funny."

"I have a plan but I could use your help..."

_...And no doubt he'll try to kill me once I've outlived my usefulness. I need to put him in his place._

"I think you forget I'm holding all the cards..." Beyond indulged in showing off, giving the knife in his hand a little twirl, in a swift, unexpected motion Light caught Beyond's wrist—the hand holding the knife. It clattered to tiles.

"Really?" Light held Beyond at arm's length, and looked him right in the eye, all seriousness with a heavy dose of burning righteousness. "Aren't you forgetting? If I was Kira as you think I am then I could kill you just as easily."

Beyond shot the brunette a murderous gaze. "Surely if you could kill me that easily you would have done so by now..."

"Maybe I'm testing you."

Beyond got in his face, all serious now, and became annoyed when Light didn't even flinch. "You shouldn't."

"But you like it," Light purred seductively and kissed him again.

_Cheeky bastard._ "You'll do _anything_ I want to please me, right?" Beyond leered.

"As long as it doesn't cause me lasting damage, then yes."

"I'll have you know I like to break things."

"If you break me then we can't play anymore. It wouldn't be very entertaining for you," Light persuaded. "I have a plan. We're going to get out of here and then we're going to destroy everyone who ever dared hurt us."

"And then...?" Beyond prodded. He let Light indulge in his little rant, noting, a bit miffed, that Light was getting more excited from talking about his plans than from anything he was doing.

"Then no one will oppose us! No one will ever dare touch us again. And then I'll rule the world with you as my consort-we'll be the Gods of this World!"

Beyond scoffed. _Who does he think he's kidding with that Doctor Doom speech? Megalomaniacs don't share power like that._

No doubt it all came to ruin anyway.

Beyond had no ambitions like that other than proving once and for all he was better than L. Why didn't anyone see? HE was the real one! L was the construct created by Wammy's program. He wasn't a sickness-He was the _ORIGINAL!_

Still Light's enthusiasm and insanity was infectious. It would be interesting to see if he could pull it off.

"Alright Kira, but I think I'd rather be a Duke than a God. Like a kickass Duke. And of course I'll be "God's" consort. if by consort you mean seme." When the other blanched a bit, Beyond prodded "That's our bargain, remember. You're entertaining me..."

Light rolled them over. "I can entertain you from the top too..."

"Hmm" Beyond pretended to consider it before forcefully pinning the other under him. "I'm thinking... never." Beyond grinned lecherously as the other squirmed and continued to try and wheedle him. "It all comes down to a choice-are you my wife or do I get out the knife? Which is it?"

Light sighed. "Wife." All the while Light continued to touch, working to please him but Beyond couldn't help notice that every motion was stoically controlled. He wanted to see what Light looked like natural, flushed and disheveled and needy...

"Then lose those pants!" Light stripped... and Beyond got grabby.

Meanwhile Ryuk never stopped snickering... Light eyed the Shinigami.

"Problems Kira-chan?" Beyond demanded when he noticed Light's attention diverted elsewhere.

"Just a voyeur," Light explained.

Beyond growled irritably.

"Where? I'll go gut him."

"Don't bother..." Light explained quickly about the Shinigami "He's invisible and indestructible. He's always watching but only I can see him."

Beyond blinked slowly. "Don't worry, Kira-chan, the voices in your head don't bother me."

"I'm not crazy."

"Then let me help you with that." Beyond grinned as he initiated what would become a contest at driving each other insane. Beyond stifled a groan as Light licked at his jaw line. Light shuddered a bit as Beyond slowly rubbed up and down his inner thigh. It was barely a reaction—Beyond wanted to make him scream.

"On your knees!" Beyond smirked as Kira scrambled to obey. Beyond violently pushed his head down. Light propped himself up on his hands in knees. Beyond's fingernails bit into his hips possessively as he slammed in. Light merely grunted but Beyond didn't get the desired screaming.

_High pain tolerance—or maybe he likes it?_

Other than the occasional pained whimper and faked, cheesy sounding groan Beyond noted he wasn't getting any reaction. Beyond gripped his uke by the hair and studied his glazed over eyes. It was like he had frozen up and...

_Son of a bitch..._

Beyond realized it wasn't that Kira-chan didn't know what he was getting into. He knew _exactly_ what he was getting into but he agreed to it anyway. His playmate had just gotten that much more interesting. Now he was a mystery to be dissected... and Beyond liked to dissect things.

Beyond paused in his relentless pounding, his body screamed with need but he controlled his urges.

"Look. At. Me!" Beyond snarled.

The other sluggishly moved to obey. Was he doing something wrong? It seemed to work for all the others...

"Just how many times has this happened to you, Kira-chan?"

Light looked startled.

_How did he know? No one knows!_ He was Light Yagami. He could hide anything. Or so he thought.

His apparent sex appeal (which he truly didn't understand beyond the fact that he apparently had it) was both a blessing and a curse. In the end it was just a tool he had learned to manipulate to his advantage against the stupid adults. Be it keeping quiet about what those "extra lessons" were really about or distracting a certain group of criminals who had taken his school hostage into revealing their names. He was changing the world. He couldn't afford to be squeamish. And no one would ever know. Everyone else was too stupid...

"Do you think I'm an idiot? I'll have you know _I'm_ the world's greatest detective! Answer me!"

"Doesn't matter," Light choked out as the other gripped him hard. _They won't be doing it again..._

The day would come soon. All would acknowledge him as God and no one could ever hurt him again.

"WHO did this to you?" Beyond demanded in a feral tone.

But even this... _murderer_ surely wouldn't want him if he knew how disgusting he really was. _Best to play to his ego._ "...No one as good as you."

Beyond smirked "Good answer," _Even if you are lying through your teeth._

Light gave a yelp as he was suddenly being pulled backwards until he was drawn up in the other's lap.

"I'll make it true soon enough. Now I need you to tell Daddy B what you like." Beyond ground out as he ran his hands over his skin trying to find what stimulated the other.

"W-what?"

_The manipulative little... It was supposed to be HIM pleasing ME but..._

"Did I stutter? I'm not doing this for _you,_" Beyond growled. "It's no fun for me you know if you just lie their like a broken doll. If I wanted to fuck a corpse I wouldn't bother keeping you alive."

As Beyond traced patterns with his fingertips he knew he had fiinally succeeded in this aim when the other boy immodestly keened aloud.

_Holy shit!_

Beyond cackled. "Do you like that?"

"Y-yes!" Light groaned.

Beyond smirked and stroked his hair.

"See, was that so bad?" Beyond groaned as he felt Light's delicious heat clench around him.

Beyond smiled smugly as he finally made the other scream even if it was a more pleasured sound than what he usually invoked.

000000

**Present**

Light had just assumed that this would be another chore he'd have to perform. He never imagined it could be like... that. Nor was Light expecting this... concern from Beyond. He was touched, really (he could recalculate how he could use him.)

L gasped as Light grinned up at him, his eyes bright and tainted with madness.

"Hey, you."

L went stock still as he felt the boy's fingers grazing the nape of his neck and made a muffled, startled sound as the younger man pulled him down into a kiss.


	3. Almost Easy

**A/N: **_Just in case you didn't know Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. Not me. This is just for fun._

00000

**Chapter 3 Almost Easy **

_Beyond is just a tool. _Light reminded himself even as he claimed the other's mouth with his own. A shiny new tool, but a tool none the less. Alright, maybe a bit of a toy that was very fun to play with, but whatever this was it wasn't passion. It wasn't love. He did not have such _weaknesses_. He was probably incapable of feeling anything deeper than… whatever this was—which he figured was fortunate because ultimately such _frivolities_ would get in the way of his goals.

_But Kira is a gracious God._ He would reward those tools that pleased him. After all that was the first time he had enjoyed such attentions—he wasn't beyond showing gratitude, and it wouldn't hurt to let the other man think he cared for him (and that he wasn't at all opposed to doing _that_ again.)

As Light roughly trapped the other against the wall he congratulated himself on managing to take the wily killer by surprise like this. The other man had yet to deter him. Light finally pulled back out of a need to breath and giggled a bit upon seeing the utterly shell-shocked look on the other's face.

"You're amazing."

L blinked in confusion. "You… you didn't _mind_ last night?"

Light felt some strange, foreign feeling welling up in his chest (it was probably indigestion) Beyond was the first one to ever give a crap about how it was for him. But while Light was grateful to Beyond that didn't mean he was going to roll over and be his bitch...

L noted the cute dusting of red that spread across his cheeks but Light quickly covered it with a self-satisfied smirk. "Fishing for compliments? Surely you already know damn well how good you are."

Light draped himself over the other man, he generally disdained physical contact but he had a role to play here. And he realized, to his chagrin, that the other was right. When it was Beyond doing it, he didn't mind at all...

L remained petrified as Light got in close. He recognized that mad glint in his eyes. It was the OTHER one, the _dangerous_ one, (and apparently the one that oozed sex appeal without even trying).

L remembered; he had seen this before, watching the Yagami boy yesterday (and in re-watching the tapes of his own therapy sessions.)

_He's just like me! This is his other self!_ L didn't know if anyone else saw it, but he did. Light's eyes were gleaming red. Just like when L watched his own therapy tapes he swore that he saw his own eyes turn red when Beyond took control. However when he brought it up the doctors had only looked at him in confusion and scribbled notes marking that he was also possibly delusional. They told him that nothing happened to his eyes, that they were black and that they were always black. (At that point L became disillusioned with his "doctors," half-expecting them to ask him how many fingers they were holding up... Though they had wanted to know why Beyond kept (creepily) staring over their heads. L had no idea and told them so... )

L didn't know what manner of monster currently had him trapped against the bathroom wall but if he was anything like Beyond he was extremely dangerous. Though his body remained stock-still, (petrified with fear at the thought of being at the mercy of someone _just like_ Beyond) L's mind never stopped calculating the variables and possible resolutions to this scenario. Alas 'kick him really hard, run, and scream for help' seemed like all he could come up with to escape his current situation. But it would be very risky. L wasn't sure how good a fighter the kid was. He knew next to nothing about the other boy—well other than the fact that he was Japanese (unsurprising since they were in an asylum in Japan… his accent suggested he came from somewhere in the Kanto region) and he possibly had a vindictive streak (though it was understandable given the circumstances of their meeting.) Also he had paradoxically come running to the rescue when he fell suggesting he had a strong sense of justice. And he had to be brilliant, a _genius_, in order to fool the others so flawlessly _in here_… (But why did this profile seem familiar? L ignored that thought for the moment focusing on the immediate issue of the boy nibbling and licking at his neck but it remained—like a splinter in the back of his mind...) L had also gleaned the ever-useful data of 'sleeping with him feels very nice' and 'he had mean right-hook.' But that was the _other_ Light. Not the red-eyed demon that that was currently all over him. _This_ one was _definitely_ hiding something dark behind his smiles… Even so, fighting wasn't exactly the option L _wante_d to pursue seeing as 'this feels nice' seemed to be overriding any of the many, _many,_ misgivings he had at the moment (on the plus side fighting didn't seem to be what the other had in mind either.)

As Light gently worked his hand other the other's sweater, he noted, with satisfaction and amusement that Beyond had yet to deter him. Maybe he could top him after all…. Light nuzzled into the other's dark mane and whispered seductively "I suppose I'm not averse to doing that again but see that you fulfill your end of the bargain."

L stared suspiciously at the younger man. "I don't recall agreeing to anything."

L watched the rage that was carefully hidden almost the instant it appeared. Light chuckled. L felt a chill travel up his spine at the sound (oh he belonged here all right.) The younger man smiled pleasantly (though to see it, it gave more of the impression of a wolf baring its fangs) and said "Need I remind you of what happens to those who defy me?"

L was about to make a snide remark about needing to be reminded but for some reason he blurted out "You're cute when you're angry," instead. L wondered, worriedly, if Beyond had managed to take control for a moment there. That was worrying indeed…

Light went red as a tomato and seemed to be unaware of the fact that he was gazing besottedly into L's eyes.

_Beyond had such beautiful eyes. Shinigami eyes… That were… black? Oh SHIT!_

"You're not Beyond." This time fear flashed across his face but, again, he quickly masked it. And again it wasn't quick enough to go unnoticed by L. Light pushed him off and put some distance between them, and (to L's disappointment) hastily covered himself with a towel. "Who are you?" Light demanded.

L put his thumb to his lips as he unabashedly stared back. "That's what I'd like to know."

Light crossed his arms across his chest and gave the other a calculating look. "Ryuuzaki, you know who I am. I'm Light Yagami."

"No, you're not." L stated, matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I am," Light responded with dangerous calm.

"I don't doubt that's Light Yagami's body. But you are not Light Yagami."

Light rolled his eyes "I don't have to listen to this," he tried to push past him out the door, but L stood in his way. "Get out of my way!"

"_Second_ Light-kun is being very rude. He offers to sleep with me but now he won't even tell me his name."

Light turned red humiliation as he sputtered out "You're delusional!"

"Said the pot to the kettle. You're just like me and I know I belong here. So do you." Light cringed as L got in his personal bubble, gazing beseechingly into his eyes. "Please. You need to tell them, second Light-kun, so that they can treat you. Before you hurt someone… or is it already too late?" Without really thinking about it L lay a hand on Light's shoulder… and without warning Light punched him hard in the face. L scowled, a rare display of emotion, before he retaliated by kicking Light across the room. Light looked up to see the man who was not Beyond looming above him where he lay naked on the wet tile floor.

"NO!" the teen squeaked out.

L watched bemused as the other scampered away until he was desperately, possessively clinging to the wall, his chest wheezing, his eyes wide and terrified as if he was going to have a heart attack from him just being there.

Was this the same boy that had him shaking in fear mere moments ago? L never considered the feeling might be mutual. He backed away and put his hands up in a placating gesture.

"Okay, I get it, it's your wall."

L watched wide-eyed as the other continued wheezing and… was he _crying?_

_Panic attack! He' s having some kind of… _

L was really at a loss about what to do…

"I'd say I was sorry for kicking you but I'd be lying. You hit me…"

_That's right he hit me, for no reason... No that's not true, _L realized as he ran through the profile that was building in his head. _Light isn't the type to do something without reason... So what set him off? __Maybe he freaked out just because I touched him? _

L experimented with that hypothesis by reaching out again. The younger man flinched and darted away, "Don't. Touch. Me!" he snarled, his features contorted in fear and desperation. He looked like a cornered animal, ready to fight him to the death should he come any closer.

_That WAS the trigger… _which left L utterly mystified considering Light's earlier behavior. L put his thumb to his lips. Had Light changed personalities? No. L still perceived red eyes (and while that wasn't enough for the doctors that was enough for him. He might have a slight problem but he still trusted his own perceptions). So what had changed? L was suddenly struck by the obvious—Light was still naked from the shower and after what he, no what _Beyond_ did last night…

"I'm not going to rape you, you know." L said with his trademark bluntness. It was an assurance made in the completely wrong way. A choked whine escaped from the teen's throat.

_That's what he's afraid of? But he was all over me when he thought I was Beyond! Just what happened…? _

Meanwhile as Ryuuzaki seemed distracted by his musings Light searched for an out, something he could use if it came down to it. His watch was with his clothes on the other side of the room but even so that wasn't really an option. For one he didn't know Ryuuzaki's real name (and then he and B shared a body. If he killed Ryuuzaki he'd lose B and his Eyes). Light's fingers felt around behind him on the dirty bathroom floor finding just dust, hairs, and then in a stroke of good fortune, a discarded pen. Light surreptitiously clasped the pen in his palm like it was a protective talisman.

L sighed and crouched down on the floor, getting as close as he dared. When the other continued to hyperventilate the former detective tried sitting normally. This wasn't a murder case after all; this was just him talking to a traumatized teen. He didn't exactly need higher reasoning for something as, well, dull as this... (He was only trained to solve mysteries not to offer a shoulder to cry on to the victims… or perpetrators.) L attempted to smile reassuringly and broadcast the message of 'I-am-not-a-threat.' He didn't think he succeeded as the other continued to tremble.

"Light-kun…" L tentatively reached out to him but the other swatted him away.

"_I said don't touch me!"_ Light hissed.

"But you said you didn't mind…" L croaked out in almost a whisper. "Did Beyond—?"

L was startled when the other clenched his fists, and began shaking absolutely livid with rage. "I don't mind _Beyond_! I don't _know_ you!"

"How absurd! We're the same person!"

"You're _NOT!_" The teen insisted.

"You prefer Beyond over me? You must be _mental!_"

"SHUT UP!"

"Alright…" L put his hands up in a placating gesture. "Then... let me introduce myself. I'm Ryuuzaki. We met yesterday, in class remember? There. Now you know me as well as you know Beyond. So will you sleep with me now?" L ignored Light's murderous glare and continued. "As you should know by now I have Dissociative Identity Dissorder… just like you."

"W-_WHAT?_" L didn't think it was possible for the other to look angrier but was quickly proven wrong. But just as quickly it seemed to disappear, emotions buried beneath a stoical mask.

_He IS like me…_

Then the teen began to laugh bitterly. "Ryuuzaki… I don't have any _disorder!_" _Of course I don't. God isn't crazy._

"You know, we also met in the hallway a little while ago. Do you remember what we talked about?" From the look of confusion on Light's face L concluded. "No? I didn't think so… Let me ask you this, _Second _Light-kun. You've been losing time. Sometime you wake up places and you're confused, you don't remember how you got there and you have strange injuries… or find you've been sleeping with strange men. Sometimes you hear a voice in the back of your head questioning your own actions. Trying to tear you down…"L watched as a look of horror and recognition played out on the other's face and so pressed on mercilessly. "Something happened to you, or you saw something or _did something_, so horrible that you're mind couldn't process it and it fragmented into pieces. You are insane." L stated bluntly.

"I'm not insane! You're the one that's insane!" the other spat childishly.

"I freely admit it, Second Light-kun. That way I can get treatment and hopefully one day improve. Hiding your condition will only make it get worse."

The teen rose to his feet—doing a fairly good imitation of a horror movie monster as he staggered, shaking with rage, his head tilted slightly down as he glowered the other man through his fringe of bangs. L then observed how it was all bottled up again. Light's eyes narrowed in contempt and without saying a word he managed to convey the sentiment of 'You're a pathetic fool not worthy of breathing the same air as I. Don't waste my time with your ridiculous nonsense' and stalked to the other side of the room to get his clothes, purposely ignoring the man (wearing the face of his lover) who was saying things he didn't want to hear.

Something in L just couldn't stand that idea and moved to capture Light's wrist.

"_How DARE you?_" the younger man shrieked. He violently shoved Ryuuzaki against the wall. The former detective froze, paralyzed in fear, when the sharp tip of the pen was pressed up against his neck.


	4. Head Games

**A/N: **_Holy crap an update! I OWN NOTHING!_

000000

**Chapter 4 Head Games **

L wheezed and strained against the younger man's chokehold as the pen bit into his throat, drawing blood.

_So this is the end._ L reflected on all the things he wouldn't get to do: Go to a rock concert, ride a roller coaster, try all fifty four flavors of jelly pops, have sex while he was _conscious_ for it…

His life truly did suck.

All he ever knew was Wammy's House and that stupid school that had forsaken him!

L reflected that he would very much like to burn it to the ground… but that would be wrong.

Maybe Beyond would do it for him. (He could only hope.) Except, no—Beyond would die here with him. L closed his eyes—perhaps it was for the best then—burning an orphanage was just another thing they wouldn't get to do because Light Yagami was going to kill them with a pen. What a humiliating death!

That's when it occurred to him, what Light had said _"I don't mind __Beyond__! I don't __know__ you!"_

"Li-Light-kun, _if you kill me you'll kill Beyond too!_" L wheezed, the words coming out in a choked hiss. That seemed to get through to his attacker. The psychotic teenager lowered the pen but kept him in a chokehold.

"Let me talk to B!" He demanded but then L surprised him by _leaning into_ Light's chokehold and bashing their foreheads together. The red-eyed Light cursed and his vision swam but he was undeterred. The pen returned; pressing again against the small wound it had made against his neck. Ryuuzaki closed his eyes again. "_Let me talk to my lover!_" Light snarled.

In one swift moment Ryuuzaki broke free, grasping hold of both of Light's wrists with the speed of a striking cobra. When Ryuuzaki's eyes opened again they flashed a brilliant Shinigami red from beneath his dark bangs.

"B…"

"Kyaha! Kira-chan. I take it you missed me."

"B!"

"Shhh, I'm here, Kira-chan"

"B!" The older killer embraced him possessively as Light _laughed hysterically_ into his chest. B could tell that the younger was trying to keep from sobbing.

"Aw, poor Kira-chan! You were so _scared!_"

"Shut up." Light snapped before he pounced, forcefully kissing the other killer.

_Hmmm… He really missed me. _

Beyond smiled sadistically into the kiss as he began to explore the conveniently already naked teen—his Kira gave him an amusing squeak when the older killer groped him between his legs.

"_B!_"

"Kya! You're so bitchy. And trying to seduce my other half? Very _naughty._"

"Hey, no fair, I thought he was you!"

"Nevertheless, I'll have to punish you…" The raven-haired man then resourcefully restrained his wrists with a bath towel, tying him to the handrail of the shower before he could scuttle away.

Beyond felt the heat off the other's chest as he closed in on his prey. "…And what better punishment for the living God Kira than to worship your body?" Beyond hissed, licking at the shell of his ear, as his fingers idly danced—brushing against the other man's inner thigh. "_Ne_, Kira-chan?" Beyond prodded as he captured the other's chin; preventing the blushing teen from looking away from him. The lunatic grinned as he proceeded to give Kira a nasty hickey as payback for stabbing him in the neck—hey, an eye for an eye. Though Kira didn't seem to mind that much if the little noises he was making were any indication.

Light hissed as Beyond raked his nails down his chest, drawing blood. The other killer began lapping it up like a greedy vampire.

"You know B; I think you have a problem."

"Nah, it's just a fetish." Beyond replied as he grinned up at him; blood trickling from his lips just like his jam.

Light sighed. "I stipulated no lasting damage. You're going to get it infected."

B sighed but stopped to dig out a bottle of disinfectant in preparation for the aftercare.

"You know, you can be quite prissy, Kira-chan." B chuckled as he teasingly moved his knee against the other's growing erection.

"You're lucky I like you." Beyond growled as he grabbed him by the hair, and smashed their lips together, hungrily kissing him again. Light tasted his own blood on the murderer's lips. He groaned into the kiss as he felt how the other was roughly and impatiently working his fingers up inside of him, squirming around his insides, stretching him until he was ready.

Beyond just as suddenly broke the kiss and shoved Light's head down into his lap. B shuddered as the other boy gave him a delicious submissive whine before tentatively licked at the other's tip before attempting to take it all into his mouth.

"Little tease." Beyond groaned and pushed him off, forcing him down, on all fours, on the floor.

"I'm too close," Beyond snarled "I want to finish inside you. Ready?" he asked gruffly as he playfully slapped him across the ass. Light blushed and gave a slight nod and Beyond shoved in. It _hurt_ but Light didn't complain. Beyond was showing a remarkable amount of restraint and consideration. In fact he was the only one to _ever_ show him such restraint and consideration.

Beyond let him get used to the feeling again as he tackled him with biting kisses and feeling that pain helped mask the other as his body adjusted and began to crave the stretch. It felt so good; he pushed back against him eagerly.

Beyond cackled darkly at the sight "You're such a little slut! Do you have any idea what you do to me?" The pale man hissed as he gripped him bruisingly by the hips and began to move in earnest.

"Ryuuzaki, c'mon! Aren't you done putting away the towels yet?" Mello demanded, as he kicked g the door open with his booted-heal… and came upon the sight of L fucking another inmate senseless.

No, not L...

"Ngh! _B!_" The other boy moaned and writhed beneath Beyond.

Mello shamelessly stared. That the socially awkward detective wasn't a virgin anymore was a brain-breaking discovery in and of itself but that someone would _willingly_ screw around with Beyond Birthday… No, that was _impossible_.

"The f_uck?"_

The words slipped from between his lips before he could stop himself—Mello might be impulsive but he was hardly stupid. He recognized that cockblocking Beyond Birthday was hardly a genius move.

At his outburst both men turned to him, and for a moment Mello could have sworn that he both had been glaring at him murderously with freakily glowing red eyes that promised him a slow and painful death.

Mello hastily shut the door.

He'd return later with a bucket of ice water, sedatives, and several buff-looking orderlies.

00000

L groaned as he awoke again, this time in a dark room. Apparently Light Yagami hadn't killed him though considering he currently felt like someone had taken a jackhammer to his skull he was beginning to regret that. He was also beginning to regret that obviously Beyond must have taken over since he had just woken up in a strange place and was now wrapped down to a bed—that wasn't good.

And the storming blonde did nothing to assuage the pain in his head "_What the hell, L?_" Mello shouted, apparently taking offense to the way B used the towels he had just finished cleaning.

Oops, he did it again.

L stifled a groan. A screaming headache and screaming Mello don't mix. At all. Ever. L tested the restraints. Yep, they were secure.

Dammit.

"You… you ugly-ass psycho _pervert!_"

"I assure you, I am not a pervert…" L replied blandly.

"Says the guy who's raping the inmates!"

"Just one inmate…"

"Oh sure, that makes it all better."

"…And I have no doubt that it was consensual at the time."

Mello paused before exploding again. "What do you mean, _at the time? _Because he seems to think you raped him—_again._"

Ow, Ryuuzaki's poor, poor head! He had a headache enough for two.

"I am 100% certain that Light Yagami has D.I.D. too and that one of Light's other personalities is currently amorously inclined towards Beyond Birthday. The last thing I remember before blacking out was that Light tried to kill me with a pen because he wanted some alone time with Beyond."

"Wait you lost me at amorously inclined towards Beyond Birthday? That's just… _crazy!_"

L's large dark eyes lazily rolled up to stare at the ceiling. "That's what I told him."

"Before he tried to kill you with a pen?"

"Yes." L sighed again at the look Mello was giving him. "You don't believe a word of this, do you?"

"Uh… No."

"He left a mark, Mello…"

Mello groaned putting his face in his hands. "Please, spare me the details."

"…with the pen." L said as he indicated the small scabbed over wound on his neck.

Mello whistled, obviously impressed by how very nasty it looked. "You're really lucky he didn't know where the jugular was…"

_Wait that doesn't sound right… _

From L's dealings with Light Yagami L knew him to be very intelligent, a genius even, perhaps even on the level of Wammy's own…

"_Son of a bitch!_" L hissed in quiet fury. Without really thinking about he again began to worry against the restraints.

Mello looked at L in confusion at the normally stoical man's uncharacteristic outburst. "I've never seen someone looking so angry that an attempt on their life failed."

"He wasn't trying to kill me! Of course he _knew_ where to put it!" L's bangs fell across his eyes in shame. "He was trying to _scare me_, not _kill me_ and I fell for it! He got exactly what he wanted!"


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTICE**

I apologize in advance for spamming and I apologize to everyone who thought they were getting an update. I usually don't do the whole author note chapter thing but I thought it was the best way to get the word out before my account gets deleted.

After ten years of no enforcement fanfiction . net is suddenly going to start enforcing a "no sex and violence" policy:  
>www . change petitions  fanfiction – net – stop – the – destruction – of – fanfiction – net ? utm_campaign =friend _ inviter _ modal & utm_medium = facebook&utm _ source = share_petition

I'm here frequently on fanfiction . net but I only just heard about this, so I figured it was important to get the word out.

I checked and the only warning on fanfiction . net I could see was a single note on fanfiction . net's homepage:  
>"June 4th 2012 - Notices: ◦Please note we would like to clarify the content policy we have in place since 2002. follows the Fiction Rating system ranging from Fiction K to Fiction M. Although Fiction Ratings goes up to Fiction MA, since 2002 has not allowed Fiction MA rated content which can contain adultexplicit content on the site. only accepts content in the Fiction K through Fiction M range. Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA and has not been allowed on the site since 2002."

I know I don't exactly comb through mine for content and just rate it all M. But no doubt the vague descriptions of gay sex within these stories will offend the moral guardians.

Though I have to wonder what's left after you delete all the stories with sex and violence. There goes the Death Note fandom! And what about a fandom like... Saw?

If you don't think this applies to you then ask yourself, does your story:

Have action scenes?

Have romance scenes?

Mention a song?

**If you answered yes to any of those it is at risk of deletion.**

Or to put it another way would your story make a good episode of Sesame Street?

If yes you're probably safe but if no you may want to consider copying it over to another site.

Even if you don't think this applies to you it's still a good idea to have backups and considering they're going to suddenly start cracking down now after ten years of nothing they may be overzealous in their censorship. It would be a shame if a beautiful story is lost forever just because it says a naughty word.

So please move your stuff, copy your favorites before this goes into effect!

Some suggested sites:

livejournal . com

archiveofourown . org

deviantart . com

adultfanfiction . net

As for me, I will continue to write and update my stories—just not on fanfiction . net.

You can find me on Livejournal and archiveofourown. org as reaperlight and plannedbyreaperLight on deviantart . com

I would like to thank everyone, all of my readers and reviewers, for all their help and support and all the other writers out there keep on writing awesome stories!


End file.
